


In a Heartbeat | haville oneshot

by kamisaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamisaki/pseuds/kamisaki
Summary: En un universo donde tus sentimientos más intensos pueden tomar decisiones propias, el corazón de Neville decide tomar cartas en el asunto con el chico de sus sueños: Harry J. Potter.Oneshot muy corto basado en la animación con el mismo nombre de 2017, propiedad de Beth David y Esteban Bravo.Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para disfrute personal.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	In a Heartbeat | haville oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softiehuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/gifts).



In a heartbeat | Harry J. Potter x Neville Longbottom

(Recomiendo ver la animación antes de leer este oneshot, aunque no es estrictamente necesario) <https://youtu.be/2REkk9SCRn0>

*****

Era otro día de clases cualquiera. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba sin nubes y Neville estaba corriendo para poder ver a su enamorado como todos los días (sin ser descubierto, claramente). Ya se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina, muy a su pesar, donde corría en la mañana para poder ver al chico que le gustaba sin que nadie se entere. Y por más de que intentó decirle de sus sentimientos, él era una persona muy nerviosa. _Jamás_ podría simplemente acercarse y decirle "¡Hey, me gustas!" porque antes le daba algo en el pecho y se desmayaba. Perdido en sus pensamientos fue cuando lo vio llegar, tan hermoso como siempre.

Harry Potter, el chico que lo traía loco desde hace años, que hacía a su corazón latir con fuerza y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

— _Ah Harry..._ —suspiró de amor Neville, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol que estaba en la entrada del instituto.

_Oh, sí tan sólo yo te gustara... lo feliz que sería_ —pensó él. A sus trece años, Neville llegó a enamorarse perdidamente de su compañero de clase y hoy, dos años después, nunca pudo saber cómo hacer para acercarse a él y hablarle sin "morir en el intento", como decía él. Siempre fue alguien muy tímido y le costó hacer amistades, por suerte tenía a Luna y Theodore a su lado, sino no sabría qué hacer.

Harry atravesó el arco de la entrada y estaba recorriendo el caminito que había desde allí hasta el instituto. Iba leyendo un cómic de su superhéroe favorito mientras disfrutaba de una manzana roja. Neville se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y suspiró de amor, nuevamente. Los rulos marrones casi negros que le recordaban al chocolate amargo, sus ojos verdes tal cual esmeraldas y ese porte que lo traía loco hace años. Neville quería correr, besarlo, y borrarle la memoria de alguna forma. Claro, eso era imposible, la magia no existía.

En un descuido, pisó mal y casi se cae del árbol. Por suerte pudo acomodarse al instante pero Harry casi lo descubre. Su corazón latía rapidísimo y sentía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier instante. De hecho pasó. Realmente pasó. Su corazón estaba revoloteando en frente de su cara con alegría. Parecía un niño pequeño que había comido mucha azúcar, tan hiperactivo. Neville se avergonzó muchísimo y quiso atraparlo porque sabía que en el instante que su corazón hiciera lo que quería, sus emociones saldrían al aire. No podía creer su mala suerte, su pésima suerte.

_Es él, ¿no? ¡Vamos, está ahí solo!_

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Claro que no! Ven aquí, vamos —susurró Neville, lanzándose a atraparlo pero fallando en el acto.

Su corazón salió volando y aterrizó con torpeza sobre la mano de Harry Potter donde antes estaba su manzana. Harry, que estaba demasiado concentrando en su cómic, se llevó la mano a su rostro queriendo darle un mordisco, siendo interrumpido por la mano de otra persona. Un poco confundido, giró a ver y se encontró con Neville Longbottom y su cara de pánico.

—Eh... ¿hola? —dijo, un tanto desconcertado de que su compañero de clases estuviera tomándolo de la mano de repente.

—¡Ha...rry! —tartamudeó Neville con sus nervios a flor de piel.

¡Estaba agarrando la mano de Harry, oh bendito sea él! Hasta que vio a su corazón de nuevo, volando hacia el cabello de Harry y supo que debería actuar. Ya mismo. Se soltó de su mano y comenzó a girar alrededor del cuerpo de Harry queriendo atrapar al inquieto ser que le estaba haciendo la situación muy complicada. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero prefería eso antes de que su enamorado sepa de sus sentimientos.

Harry intentaba seguirlo con la mirada pero el chico era muy inquieto. Se estaba divirtiendo con la situación en realidad. Hasta que en un instante, Neville quedó parado en frente suya casi rozando sus narices. Neville había alcanzado a atrapar a su escurridizo amigo, pero casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza. Escucharon algunos pasos y Neville se escondió rápidamente detrás de un arbusto, con miedo de que alguien los descubra tan cerca, mientras Harry saludaba a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan que estaban llegando.

Quiso ver qué le había pasado a Neville pero justo sonó la campana de inicio de clases. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió camino al instituto. Neville respiró tranquilo por un segundo. Había pasado vergüenza pero al menos ya había terminado. O eso creyó, cuando vio cómo su corazón volaba por los aires y entraba al instituto al mismo tiempo que Harry Potter. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero aún así cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando abrió las puertas, Harry estaba en el piso siendo acariciado por su corazón ante las miradas de todos los chicos de su curso, juzgando como siempre. Los odiaba tanto, tanto, tanto... ¿no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—¿Es gay? —le cuestionó Malfoy a su amiga.

—Se veía venir, con razón no tiene amigos —murmuró Parkinson entre risas.

Neville, queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra, tomó a su corazón por un extremo y éste se aferró a la mano de Harry por el otro, aún insistiendo. ¿Qué más daba querer negarlo? Era obvio que sus sentimientos ya habían salido a la luz, con tanto revuelo encima. Tan sólo quería salir corriendo y llorar con su madre de nuevo, como siempre que tenía un problema.

Harry, desconcertado, no sabía ni qué decir. ¿Neville gustaba de él? ¿Desde cuándo? Entre más y más tiraba Neville, más se rompía su corazón, hipotética y realmente. Harry sabía de sus sentimientos y no le había dicho nada, seguro lo odiaba ahora mismo por hacerlo pasar tanta vergüenza. Daba pena. Miró a Harry por un instante y éste sólo desvió la mirada. Neville, sintiendo cómo el mundo se le caía a pedazos, dio un último tirón y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al instituto, con la mitad de su corazón en mano y con lágrimas en los ojos que no lo dejaban ver con claridad.

Harry, por su parte, se quedó dónde estaba aún sin procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Acaso... ¿Neville lo quería tanto que su corazón habló por él? Harry sabía de los sentimientos y que cuando eran muy intensos podrían llegar a despegarse del cuerpo, pero jamás pensó vivir algo así. Al instante sonrió, sintiéndose totalmente halagado. Miró hacia abajo, viendo la mitad del corazón de Neville sin emociones en su mano y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le dijo Ron al lado suya— ¡Ve!

—¡Si! —se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo del instituto. Buscó por los alrededores y no fue hasta detrás de un árbol que lo pudo encontrar— Neville... —lo llamó suavemente.

Éste se sorprendió y saltó en su lugar del susto. Al instante se avergonzó y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro —Ah Harry... Perdón por lo de hace un rato yo... —dijo en voz baja mirando hacia otro lado.

Harry negó con la cabeza, se sentó delante suya y estiró su mano pacientemente. Neville se alejó como un acto reflejo, pensando que quería pegarle, pero al final aceptó notando la amabilidad de su compañero. Harry llevó la mitad de aquel corazón junto al otro pedazo y los unió, haciendo que el corazón viviera de nuevo. Éste voló emocionado, mirando a ambos chicos expectante.

—Así que... te gusto —comenzó Harry.

—Si, hace mucho... —le respondió Neville un poco nervioso.

—¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? —le preguntó con una voz suave que le erizó la piel a Neville.

—¿Cómo podría? Sí estás saliendo con Ginevra —le dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo y con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, somos solo amigos —soltó Harry un poco indignado de que piense que tenía pareja.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojitos brillaron, mirando a Harry de nuevo, con ilusión.

—Si... —le respondió Harry por lo bajo y se acomodó justo a su lado bajo la sombra del arbusto. Juntó una de sus manos con la de Neville y ambos sonrieron.

Y después de unos segundos, sus corazones latían a la misma frecuencia.

_**FIN.** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este oneshot ya lo había subido a Wattpad hace unos meses bajo el seudónimo de "vege_ravenclaw" pero quise darle una oportunidad a esta plataforma.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en otros proyectos.
> 
> —Kamisaki.


End file.
